<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stale Chocolates and Sweet Kisses by AshJuillet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899302">Stale Chocolates and Sweet Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet'>AshJuillet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Fics [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, Gift Exchange, Mistakes, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy accidentally gives Hermione some not-so-perfect chocolate on Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Fics [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stale Chocolates and Sweet Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairing: Percy/Hermione<br/>Prompt: I was your Secret Santa but gave you out-of-date chocolate</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 2006</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked at the name on the piece of parchment in his hand and frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He scrunched the paper into a ball and looked around the living room. Everyone was grinning as they read the names on their notes, and he wondered if anyone would like to exchange their note with his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Arthur had explained to them what Secret Santa was, Molly had decided to use the game that year with the family. She had written their names on small papers and placed them all in a bowl, and then, she had asked them to pull out a note each. Everyone seemed happy with the names on their notes, but Percy was worried. He didn’t know Hermione that well to buy her a meaningful present, so he decided to give her something everyone was sure to appreciate. Chocolate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying to peek at Percy’s note, Fred leaned over and asked, “Hey, Perce, who did you get?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy frowned and retorted, “Isn’t it supposed to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>secret</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you who I got if you’ll tell me yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you.” Percy burned the note into a crisp right in front of Fred and smirked. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell you.” Fred rolled his eyes and turned away, leaving Percy to ponder over his situation.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“This one’s for George, and this one’s for Harry,” Ron said, handing out the boxes closest to him. “Oh, this one’s for me! Yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, Hermione, this one’s yours,” George said, handing her a medium-sized box with an elegant red ribbon wrapped around it. “Mum, this one's for you. And this is Percy’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy kept his eyes trained on Hermione as she carefully unwrapped his present. He had bought her an assortment of sweets and chocolates, and he still wondered if he had done the right thing. He watched her pull out the first chocolate and cock her head to the side as she stared at it. A small smile formed on her lips as she ripped the corner off and took a large bite of the dark chocolate bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy relaxed when he saw her expression; she liked the present, and that was enough for him. He gazed at her as she finished the chocolate bar in a couple of minutes. She looked happy enough with his little present, and Percy was surprised when he realized he liked seeing her smile.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning, when Percy came downstairs, he found Ginny, Ron and Fred in the kitchen with Hermione, her hair a mess and her eyes half-way shut. He was just about to greet her when all of a sudden, her nose wrinkled in disgust and she shot out of her seat. Clasping her hand over her mouth, she choked out, “Excuse me.” Before he could ask her what was wrong, she whirled around and sprinted towards the toilet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of retching reached Percy’s ears, and his eyes widened with horror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s wrong with her? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ginny answered his silent question. “She’s been throwing up all night… Mum gave her some potion to settle her stomach, but it doesn’t seem to be working.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Percy croaked. “Why? What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, but she got those chocolates yesterday, right? She’s the only one who ate those — and got sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… She’s sick because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Percy whispered, horrified. “Merlin, I messed up…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> had Mione?” Ron asked, surprised at the revelation. “And you gave her </span>
  <em>
    <span>chocolates</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You do know her parents are </span>
  <em>
    <span>teeth</span>
  </em>
  <span>-Healers, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gave her </span>
  <em>
    <span>expired</span>
  </em>
  <span> chocolate? Fred asked, laughing at Percy’s terrified expression. “Oh, Merlin, how stupid can you be, Perce?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy glared at him and barked, “I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was stale! It’s not like I did it on purpose!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny was about to say something, but just then, they all heard Hermione gag and throw up again. Percy was out of his seat in a flash, guilt evident on his face. “I’ll go check on her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hurried out of the kitchen, his hands sweating, and rushed towards the toilet. He knocked on the door and it swung open. “Hermione? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione was bent over the wash-basin, her hair clinging to her sweaty cheeks. “I’m fine,” she muttered, clearly not fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy awkwardly stepped forward and gathered her hair off the nape of her neck, wrapping them around his hand and holding it back from her face. “Here, let me help you,” he murmured, grabbing a towel and pressing it to her mouth. “I’m so sorry, Hermione…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What for?” She gagged as the bile rose in her throat again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I accidentally gave you a stale chocolate bar,” he admitted, his shoulder slumped in dejection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You’re my Secret Santa?” Hermione asked, slightly surprised. She shook her head and said, “Stale chocolates aren’t usually dangerous to health, Percy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it”–she gagged again–“can be eaten even a year after the best-before date if it hasn’t gone under any temperature changes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy looked bewildered. “Then, why are you vomiting? You shouldn’t be this sick, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione groaned and muttered, “I’m not sure… Where did you buy the chocolate from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was this little shop in Herefordshire. For some reason, this was the last Cadbury bar hidden in the aisles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes widened at his reply, and she whispered, “Oh, Merlin… It’s food poisoning. I forgot about the salmonella outbreak this year!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s salmonella? Is it dangerous?” Percy worried his lower lip as he continued to hold her hair back. She wiped her face with the towel and grimaced at the taste in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty common, yes, but dangerous, not really. Most people get better within four to seven days on their own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be throwing up for an entire week because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Oh, Hermione, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have given you that chocolate!” Percy stammered, his mind racing with ways to make it up to her. “Is there anything I can do? Do you need to see a Healer? Do you want to eat something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and shook her head. “It’s not your fault, Percy. You didn’t know the chocolate bar had salmonella in it. Earlier this year, around forty people got sick, and the company had to recall most of the bars. Apparently, they missed one, and you found it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>my fault! Come on, I’m taking you to the Healer.” Percy started to lead her out of the toilet, her hair still wrapped around his fist. When they exited the toilet, George caught sight of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, what were you two doing in there?” he teased, winking at Hermione, who blushed at his implication. “You like getting your hair yanked, Hermione?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy glared at him and snapped, “Shut up, George! She’s sick! I’m taking her—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinky,” George said with a laugh and ducked when Percy threw a wandless hex at him. “Don’t be such a Grinch! Whatever floats your boat, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed softly and said, “Percy, I don’t need a Healer. I just need to drink lots of water, that’s all. This will pass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy didn’t know why he was panicking over her condition, but he knew he had to help her. He promised her he would stay by her side, and Hermione laughed but allowed him to do what he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next four days, Percy remained vigilantly by her side, not bothering to go home. He stayed on the couch in her flat in Muggle London, rushing over to her every hour to bring her water and all sorts of juices. Percy refused to let her get out of bed. Sitting by her side, he asked her about her job — Hermione worked in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures — and discussed different books with her. He made her breakfast, lunch and dinner, surprising her with how good of a cook he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amused by his apparent guilt, Hermione let him help her — even though she repeatedly told him she didn’t need his help. Every time she reminded him she was perfectly capable of making dinner, Percy shook his head and said, “No, I’m the one who got you into this mess, so I’ll help you out of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, on the fifth morning, Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and energetic. She walked out to the living room and greeted Percy. “I feel great this morning. No vomiting, no fever, nothing! See?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy stood up and walked closer to her. He cupped her face and placed his right hand on her forehead. Her skin was cool to the touch, and a part of Percy was disappointed. He knew he didn’t want her to be sick, but he had enjoyed the past few days with her. He managed to plaster a smile on his face as he stepped away from her. “That’s great. You won’t need me around anymore, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy, I didn’t need you around before either,” Hermione teased, and Percy’s heart broke at her words. “I enjoyed having you around, though. Maybe now we could spend more time with each other while you’re not taking care of me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beaming with delight at her suggestion, Percy said, “I’d like that. So, would you like to have dinner at my place tonight? I already know your favourites.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and nodded. “That would be wonderful. I can’t wait for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sudden thought popped into his mind, and even though he tried to push it away, the thought continued to pester him. Finally, he blurted out, “Would you like this to be a date? It’s okay if you don’t want that, but I wanted to make sure and not just assume that you—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione grinned as she stepped on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his to silence his rambling. Except for the thought of how good she felt against him, his usually hyperactive mind was blank, and he snaked his arms around her waist to hold her closer to him. A week ago, Percy would never have expected himself to desire the witch in his arms, but now, all he could think of was her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date,” she whispered when he pressed his forehead against hers to breathe in some much-needed oxygen. His hands were on either side of her waist, and her long curls kept on tickling his wrists. It was an unusual feeling but not unwanted. Unable to do anything but nod in acceptance, Percy’s heart thumped a steadily increasing rhythm in his ears and his stomach did backflips when she smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Please review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>